Fondue for Two
by TheUSofCalzona
Summary: After a bad day at work, Callie comes home to find that Arizona has food comfort in mind.


A/N - Had this on my LJ and wanted to bring it over!

Cowritten with nerdfightergirl

* * *

Arizona looked around the apartment one last time. The candles were all lit. There was soft music playing and the fondue pot was on the table. She had a really good dessert wine chilling and two glasses on the table. Smoothing down her black dress, she smiled to herself. She had heard that Callie was having a bad day and on top of that, her research grant got turned down by the board. So Arizona wanted to make Callie dinner, like Callie did when Arizona had a bad day. But Arizona didn't really cook, so she decided chocolate fondue, dessert for dinner, was a perfect pick me up. Now she just had to wait for Callie to get home. Sofia was already over at Mark's for the evening.

Callie opened the apartment door with a huff, exhausted and beyond stressed. She made her move directly for the nursery, hoping to get some baby love, before the sight of Arizona by the breakfast bar stopped her dead in her tracks. "What's all this?"

"Well," Arizona started, sitting closer to her wife. "I heard you had a bad day. So I came home and I was going to make you dinner. But I don't cook. So I made us dessert for dinner. Chocolate fondue with a whole bunch of stuff to dip in it." She hoped that the black dress, the promise of chocolate, and the sexy smirk on her lips would help ease Callie's bad mood.

A smile almost unwillingly lifted the corners of Callie's mouth. "I was expecting some baby snuggles and wife snuggles, but instead I get the world's sexiest dessert with the world's sexiest woman? I'll take it." Callie moved to give Arizona a kiss. "But speaking of the baby, where is Sofia? I'd still like a little snuggle before we get on this."

"She's over at Mark's." Arizona stroked Callie's neck with her finger tips. "You go get your snuggles and I will put all the little dippers on the table and get the wine poured, deal?" She had figured that Callie would still want to see Sofia. Mark was expecting her.

"Can I take a shower, too? I need to get this day off me. I promise I'll be super quick."

"Shower and then go see Sofia." Arizona gave her a slow, lingering kiss before stepping to the side so Callie could walk past her. She walked over to the fridge, pulling the wine out and opening it. She started to get everything ready, though most was done already.

Callie hastily made her way to the bathroom, stripping as she went. Once in the shower, she allowed herself only a few tears for the four year old girl on her table who, due to a car accident, would never see age five, before pulling herself out of her haze and remembering that her baby girl was safe and waiting for her across the hall. She toweled off, slipped into a dress, and made her way to Mark's, giving Arizona what she meant to be a reassuring smile on the way.

Arizona poured their wine, looking up when Callie passed her. She could tell she lost a kid today. Arizona had more skills to be able to handle that. She lost kids all the time. But Callie didn't work with kids very often and it was harder for her. She just finished putting everything on the table when Callie walked back in. "How's our girl?"

"As awesome as ever. Got my contact high, so I'm good to go." Callie walked over to her wife, capturing those beautiful lips in a searing kiss, before pulling back to examine all the foods Arizona had laid out. "When did you get all of this? I know we didn't have half of this stuff in the apartment this morning."

"As you can see we have whole strawberries, 1" banana chunks, fresh pineapple chunks, pretzels, marshmallows, glazed donuts, oreos, graham crackers, and biscotti for dinner to dip." Arizona smiled as she looked over the spread she put together. "When I went to the place where I got the chocolate, I stopped by a small bake shop and then I hit the market."

"It all looks amazing, Arizona." Callie gave an appreciative look at the selection, before landing her gaze back on Arizona. "Everything. So, shall we get started? It's been a while since I've done fondue."

"It's super simple." Arizona sat down in one of the chairs. "All you have to do is dip. And there are these to spear the fruit and the stuff that is harder to dip." Arizona took a strawberry and dipped it in. She wiggled it a little to get the extra chocolate off before holding it in front of Callie. "Take a bite, baby."

Callie gave a slight smirk as she leaned it. She captured the strawberry in her mouth, licking her lips as she chewed and swallowed. "I like this." She grinned as she leaned to grab a donut, knowing that was Arizona's preference. She dipped it delicately into the chocolate before offering it to her wife.

Arizona learned forward, her eyes locked on Callie, taking the donut in her mouth and chewing it slowly. "I think you figured it out." She smirked a little bit before grabbing a Oreo and dipping it in. Arizona knew they were Callie's all-time favorite cookies.

Callie decided to have a little fun with this one. After Arizona placed the oreo in Callie's mouth, Callie closed her mouth over the blonde's fingers, effectively trapping her in place while Callie enjoyed her cookie.

"Is that how you want to play it, Torres?" Arizona asked after her finger was released. "Well, I do believe it is on. It is on like Donkey Kong." She cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"It's on like Donkey Kong? What is this, 1992?" Callie couldn't resist a jab at her wife's outdated reference.

Arizona rolled her eyes a little bit playfully. "I believe it's your turn to dip for me, Calliope." She gestured to the pot between them. She was having fun and could only hope Callie was too.

"Oh, right. Sorry, I got distracted by my crazy wife." Callie reached across the table to grab a piece of pineapple, the farthest dish from her, glad that she had picked this particular dress.

Arizona's eyes moved to the beautiful and plentiful view the dress Callie was wearing gave her. She had never been a breast person before Callie, never really cared what size breasts her partner had. But now she was hooked on Callie's large breasts. They were yummy.

Callie smirked, knowing exactly what had Arizona distracted from the task at hand. She took the opportunity to smear some of the chocolate on Arizona's cheek.

"Hey!" Arizona came out of her breast enhanced daze. "You better clean that off, right now." She shivered, hoping Callie licked it off and didn't just wipe it off with her napkin.

"As you wish." Callie leaned over, grazing her tongue along the edge of Arizona's jaw, capturing the chocolate in her mouth. But she didn't stop there. Her tongue continued its assault slightly lower, on the creamy neck.

Arizona tilted her neck without prompting. The feeling of her wife's lips on her neck was a very welcome thing indeed. "Calliope, how about we clean this up and head to bed?" She wasn't hungry for chocolate anymore. Something sweeter was called for.

"I like the sound of that." Callie pulled back, putting out the light beneath the pot before grabbing her wife's hand and pulling Arizona to her feet.

Arizona smirked as they left all the food right where it was. They would have a huge mess to deal with when they got out of bed. If they got out of bed.


End file.
